


baby, i wanna go see you

by Angelpetal83



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelpetal83/pseuds/Angelpetal83
Summary: —and give you all the energy you need ♡
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	baby, i wanna go see you

**Author's Note:**

> For Ming ♡

“Where are you right now?”

“At home. Why?”

“Ah.”

“Why? Where are you?”

“I’m doing a late-night photoshoot near the studio.”

Eunhyuk pauses his breathing. “You’re still working at…” He glances at the clock in the room. “...2 in the morning??”

“Not just me,” Yesung says. “There are other idols here, too.”

“Still,” Eunhyuk says, sounding worried this time. “Aren’t you tired? We stayed up late last night for our choreography and we all had a long schedule earlier.”

“Of course I’m tired. I am, but…” Eunhyuk can sense the small smile in Yesung’s voice. “Talking to you like this gives me energy, like it always does.”

Eunhyuk pouts. “Still, the sound of my voice mustn’t be enough to energize you there.”

Yesung chuckles. “I’m fine. I’m a pro. I can handle one more sleepless, working night.”

“All right, that’s it.” Eunhyuk stands up from the couch and begins to go towards the direction of the bathroom. “I’m going over right now.”

There’s a brief pause on the other end before Yesung sputters out, “You’ll _what_?”

“I’ll go over there and give you energy. Hyung, I’m hanging up. I gotta shower.”

“Wait, Hyukjae, _no,_ it’s—!”

But Yesung doesn’t even get to finish his sentence because Eunhyuk has already ended the call. Staring at his phone screen in disbelief, he blinks rapidly as he feels his pulse begin to race.

“No…” he whispers to himself, mortified, and his cheeks start to burn. “It’s… it’s _embarrassing,_ you damn idiot…”

***

Thirty minutes later, an hour before the shoot wraps up, there are a few surprised squeals from the staff near the entrance. When the other idols come to see what the commotion is all about, they see their sunbae Eunhyuk holding a bouquet of flowers and offering them towards an extremely embarrassed-looking Yesung.

“I _told_ you not to come here…!” Yesung whispers harshly, loud enough for only Eunhyuk to hear.

“But I wanted to give you some energy,” Eunhyuk tells him with a wink. “Well? Is it working? You don’t feel sleepy anymore, right?”

“ _How_ can I even feel the least bit sleepy when you’ve embarrassed me in front of the entire studio?!!”

“Well then, my work here is done,” Eunhyuk says, nodding in satisfaction.

“I will _kill_ you after this. I swear, I’ll _strangle—_ ”

“ _Oh_ my! How kinky!” Eunhyuk exclaims, covering his mouth exaggeratedly.

Yesung stares at him incredulously. “...Fuck you.”

“Please do—”

Yesung turns bright red. “ _LEAVE!!_ ” he yells.

“All right, all right! I’m going!” Eunhyuk blows a kiss at him before leaving, and the crowd bursts into screams and giggles.

Meanwhile, up until the end of their shoot, poor Yesung has now become the target of jokes in the studio.

Yesung swears he will get revenge someday.

_fin_


End file.
